The networked world, particularly the Internet and World Wide Web (WWW), has provided numerous new opportunities, formats and mediums for the advertisement of product and services. Early forms of advertising were not based upon a geographic location or demographic profile of the viewers and listeners of the advertisements. Over the past several years, there has been a movement toward target advertising of the viewers and listeners based on their geographic location and demographic profile. The present invention is an advancement of this movement.